The End
by bloodyamore
Summary: Wammy's house, the night Mello leaves Wammy's for good. 'A tear slid down Matt’s cheeks. Then this was it. This was the end.'


_Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note._

_A/N: My take on Mello leaving, and how Matt handled it. _

_**The End**_

Darkness was closing in on the orphanage as night arrived. Matt was beginning to worry about Mello; he had been called to Roger's office a while ago and still hadn't returned.

The redhead only became more panicked when Mello _did _show up, crashing through the doorway to their shared bedroom. "W-what's wrong?" Matt stammered, shocked by his friends' aggression. Had he gotten in trouble?

Mello didn't answer; he just went to the closet and proceeded to pull all of his clothes off their hangers, tossing them to the ground. Once he was finished with that he moved to his dresser, and repeated the action.

"…Mello?"

The blonde stopped shoveling clothes onto the floor, slowly looking up at his friend. His expression was grim. The blonde's eyes lacked their usual angry spark. He looked dead.

"What happened?" Matt asked in a gentle tone, standing up. Something was wrong with his friend; he needed to help, any way possible.

Mello's blue eyes, if it were even possible, became even more lifeless. He looked away, taking in a wispy breath, as if holding back tears. "It's L." Mello looked back up, his lifeless eyes watery. "…He's dead."

Matt stared. The words barely registered. How could L be… dead? L, the one everyone in Wammy's house strived to be, was… dead?

After a moment or two of silence, the two standing motionless, Mello turned away again, and continued to shovel clothes out of the dresser.

Matt shook his head slightly, numbing the shock. He took in his best friend. L was dead… that's why he was in such a terrible state. But, why was Mello throwing his clothes on the ground?

As Matt reassessed the situation, Mello pulled a few empty bags out from under the bed, starting to pack up his clothing in them.

Once Mello was done with that, he began to collect the rest the stuff that belonged to him and pack it up as well.

Matt finally caught up with the situation, a whole new wave of panic engulfing him. "No." He ran forward, grabbing his friend's shoulder, spinning him around so they were face to face. "No Mello, you can't leave!" His voice was quivering.

Mello stared, regretting having to do this to the gamer. But, this was the only way. Mello pulled himself away, "I'm leaving tonight Matt." That was a fact, a finality that no one would be able to change.

Matt didn't care how little the odds were, he had to try to keep Mello from leaving. "You're not even fifteen!" He reasoned, hearing his voice crack. Matt was breaking, and his friend hadn't even left yet.

Mello continued to pack, never making eye contact with the redhead. "I'm as good as."

Matt stared through blurry eyes as the blonde finished packing and stood. He grabbed Mello's hand. The blonde refused to face him. "Please… don't do this Mello," He pleaded, his voice desperate.

Mello never turned his head, never looked up. He couldn't bear to see Matt like this. He didn't want to leave his friend, but there was no other way. He had to leave this place. Had to escape Near.

Mello's fingers brushed against his friends, locking their hands together. This might be the last time he ever touched Matt, last moment he'd ever spend with him. He memorized the feeling, locking it up in his heart.

Mello looked up, at the wall, keeping himself from seeing his friends' pained eyes. "I won't forget you Matt."

A tear slid down Matt's cheeks. Then this was it. This was the end. Matt leaned forward, hugging the blonde from behind. He never wanted to let go.

Mello slowly hugged the arms wrapped around him.

Too soon Mello let go, gently but firmly removing himself from the embrace and picking up his bags.

Matt's nerves felt like they were shattering. He was being set ablaze as Mello walked out the door, and then out of Wammy's house. He felt his insides turn to ash and blow away as he watched Mello's silhouette disappear on the horizon, his golden locks darkening with the rain.

xX--Xx


End file.
